Killer Night With the New Daylight
by Saimen
Summary: Oh no, not another one of THOSE fics." That's what you were thinking, right? Well, this one is a bit different, involving the year 2012. Yes, 2012, no the world hasn't ended yet, but it IS elsewhere, and these two "lucky" girls get to see it burn.


Disclaimer: All things from the world of Supernatural or any other copyrighted world, belongs to their respected owners.

Chapter 1 Drunk, Drive Anyway

"That's one martini and a beer coming up!"

It was crowded; loud, smelly, a club. It was their first time going to such a place in a long time. Their schooling often kept them busy beyond belief, papers, presentations, you name it. Now, their last summer vacation had just ended. It was all over… the rest of their lives had begun.

Melanie Beckett and Tabitha Reilly sat at the bar. What were they here for? Well, naturally- people watching. It was something Melanie liked to do, being a psychologist major and Tabitha tagged along because it gave her ideas on how to act as different characters.

"Ooo 'Lanie, look at those two over there, they're fighting!" Tabitha whispered excitedly her indigo eyes alight with mischief, as the bartender turned away from them to fill up their orders. Her companion remained silent, taking down notes on a man who seemed to be going through a rough patch of life. He sat at the very edge of the bar with seven shot glasses surrounding him and his head buried under his arms. The sound of typing continued as Melanie typed away, Tabitha grinned at her, waiting for her response. Without the slightest blink of an eye Melanie answered her.

"I've already got a couple fighting recorded Tabby" she replied, not looking up from her laptop.

"Oh…'kay then!" Tabitha looked across the bar; the bartender was stirring their drinks with great care, Tabitha's eyes narrowed. Melanie picked up on her silence and looked up from her laptop in the direction of Tabitha's glare.

"What's he doing?" she asked. Tabitha didn't answer her, focusing on what the man was doing. A few more minutes of silence passed before Tabitha stopped narrowing her eyes and turned back to Melanie. "False alarm, he just added a lemon in your beer." She replied, cheerfully. Melanie rolled her eyes, "Please, don't cry wolf alright?" She pleaded putting a hand to her temple. "I was actually worried for minute there." Tabitha frowned, but nodded her head understandingly.

How they could hear one another so clearly was interesting in itself considering they were whispering, but if either young adult was asked, they'd deny it. Why? Simply because technically speaking. They shouldn't have been able to hear one another over all the talking, blaring music, and clanking of glasses. Yet, they could.

It was a secret.

Not entirely uncommon in the world, but nonetheless…A secret.

In addition to the Melanie being a psych major who just graduated, she was also a clairvoyant empath with precognitive abilities. An empath is often referred to by the human world as just 'empathy' however this is not so. Melanie's level of empathy ranges very high, so high in fact she can often feel the feelings of those in a crowd and will know exactly why they feel such feelings. Precognition, is something that all scientists with a degree will say "does not exist", but Melanie has it and it is the peculiar ability to have dreams and sometimes visions of the future that don't always necessarily revolve around Melanie herself.

The bartender set their drinks down Tabitha paid the bill and tipped him. He walked away to help another customer. Glancing down at the drink in front of her Tabitha picked up the martini glass and swirled it around a bit. Melanie looked down at her beer before taking it in hand and gulping most of it down. Tabitha laughed before taking a sip of her own drink and swishing the glass once more before setting it down. "You've got to wonder, what makes them so energetic." She said, referring to the people dancing. "Hah, you're pretty energetic yourself you know" Melanie replied. Tabitha laughed, "I can say the same to you- you're like a kid."

"Look who's talking." Melanie smiled at the glare Tabitha gave her before closing her laptop.

"Done?" Tabitha asked, sipping her martini again.

"For now, the guy left already, funny I expected him to stay a bit longer." Melanie replied thoughtfully.

"I'll say. He had the look of death on him" Tabitha added, ditching the straw for her drink and gulping it down without care.

"Nice one", Melanie commented Tabitha smiled haughtily.

"Good thing I'm the one driving," Melanie commented, taking a couple more swigs of her beer. Tabitha glared.

"Don't rub it in." she replied gruffly.

"I'm just saying, you're twenty-five and you have a twenty-four year old driving you around...It's not very becoming for someone your age." She smirked into her glass at the glare on Tabitha's face. Tabitha didn't say anything in reply, settling instead for checking her cell phone. "Hey, I have a new message."

"Message? From Kyle?" Melanie asked, referring to Tabitha's agent. The girl shook her head as she called her voicemail. "Should you really be doing that in here? People are going to see you."

"They're too occupied 'Lanie." The voice mail picked up.

_Hello you have 1 new message in your voicemail box, new message:_

"_Follow…Saturday September 18th__ 2012 _"The line went dead. Tabitha set down her phone and sighed.

"What was it?" Melanie asked.

"Another prank call" Tabitha relayed, bored.

"You've been getting a lot of those lately."

"That I have…" Melanie looked down at her beer.

"Want to head out now?" she asked.

"Uh, maybe you forgot, but you're going to be feeling effects of that beer pretty soon" Tabitha replied matter of factly. Melanie grinned. Tabitha grimaced.

"Don't tell me you-"

"When has it been any different?" Melanie replied, already knowing the end of Tabitha's sentence. Tabitha groaned.

"You're going to get us killed one day"

"Never, I passed my driver's test after drinking! I can hold my liquor! Better than you can at least!" Melanie boasted proudly. Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Right, right…Forgive me, I forgot" The two stood up from the bar, grabbed their stuff and made their way to the exit. Unfortunately, only the door out of the club available to customers was through the dance floor, so they had to walk through, this meant there was a chance for Tabitha to do one thing, something she did constantly once her drink started to affect her.

Melanie saw Tabitha stop in front of a lone guy who was standing to the side before the exit, mentally she cursed as her intoxicated friend played the part of the _feline _girl.

"Hey, you're pretty hot, what's your name?" she asked, closing the space between them and stroking the side of his face with her right hand. Melanie rolled her eyes as she watched her friend grin cattishly at the shocked guy.

"Todd…" The guy replied

"That's a nice name, so Todd, why are you here all alone?" Tabitha purred. Melanie rolled her eyes and headed back to grab Tabitha.

"Come on, we're going" Melanie grumbled, pulling Tabitha by the arm and away from the confused blonde.

"Aww, but why? He's so my type." Tabitha whined. As she glanced back at guy through glazed over eyes. Melanie did her best not to shake her, knowing she wouldn't remember any of this the next day. "Because, it's late I'm tired and he's probably younger than you."

"So?" Melanie groaned, there was no getting through to this girl when she was like this. They stepped outside, back into the cold September night. The club was a bit out of town so there was next to no buildings around. The two arrived at the car and Melanie released her grip on Tabitha's arm. The girl stood next to the car door and waited for Melanie to open it leaning back and forth on her knee-high boots humming to herself. Melanie rolled her eyes and got into _her _black Dodge Challenger. Tabitha paused, suddenly tensing up as she stared up at the moon, and for a minute there was clarity in her eyes. She turned around sharply and peered into the darkness, eyes trained on the way the wind moved the nearby tree's leaves, whipping them back and forth with an unnatural force.

"Something's wrong…" she whispered, Melanie looked over at the brunette, sensing the same thing. Then Tabitha's sharpness edged away and she was back into her drunken stupor.

"To, infinity and beyond!" She giggled, getting into the car slamming the door behind her and putting on her seatbelt. Melanie did her best not to smack her head on the dashboard. Tabitha was a Disney lover so naturally, in the state she was in now, it shined through…a lot. Melanie turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

Neither of them knew what would happen next and what was happening somewhere far off and yet very close.

They drove for miles, hoping to get to their destination quickly. Where that would be, they didn't exactly know, since they were heading basically anywhere to sleep, and hopefully, get over the hangovers that they'd most likely experience later on. All that lay out before them were trees, and what seemed to be the never ending asphalt that their car rode across.

Soon enough, Melanie got sick of the silence, and turned on the radio. Styx, "Renegade" blared through the speakers as they rode on their way to nowhere. A loud groan came from the passenger seat. Obviously, Tabitha did not approve, (or it was the martini getting to her.)

"Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts her cake hole." she said.

Tabitha groaned even louder, 'You're _never _going to shut it about that show, are you?" She complained referring to a show called 'Supernatural' that Melanie was in love with, at least that was how Tabitha saw it.

Melanie laughed, "I do believe that if I did, hell would freeze over. So stop complaining."

Tabitha just rolled her eyes and turned back to the window, staring out at nothing. Melanie couldn't comprehend why Tabitha enjoyed watching the rolling scenery, considering it was nothing but the open road and trees. They continued on for another couple of hours in silence.

What broke the silence, however, wasn't what they expected. In fact, it wasn't what anyone in their right mind would expect, the radio started going completely whacky.

"What the-?" Melanie,

"Mel, wha-?" Tabitha,

Before either of them knew what was happening or could do anything, a high pitched ring screeched throughout the car. Immediately, Melanie let go of the wheel and grasped her ears, hoping to block out the offending noise and completely forgetting that the car was still moving. Tabitha, next to her was doing the same. The car sped out of control, and crashed into a tree. Neither knew what effect that event would have on their lives.

Somewhere far, in another world between the dimensions something else was afoot. Something that couldn't be reversed had happened and now a lone figure had a mission, a mission that brought him down to the fire-filled pits of his world's underworld…

He knew he had to trek through the fires of hell to find the one that was chosen, the one who sold his soul through selfless means. He didn't know what to expect, but he definitely didn't expect this. Spasmodically it seemed, a type of lightning flashed through the, 'sky.' Numerous souls hung on a rack; held up by chains, and hooks that pierced through their shoulders. They were given a choice; either start torturing others, or be tortured themselves.

He flew by numerous souls, looking for the one that would become his charge. Many cried for help from his person, but only one would be risen by his hand.

He finally came to his destination, the man known as Dean Winchester- The man who sold his soul, so his brother could live, if only for a few moments longer. His soul was already broken. He was forced to torture. A razor was held in his hand, and another soul was forever taken by hell. A broken apology fell from the man's lips as a tear fell from his eye. This was not a man who belonged in hell -- he truly was a righteous man.

This sparked a fire within the being. Dean was shocked when he was gripped tight and flown out of the pits of hell. He fought against him. He didn't wish to be saved, but the being continued on his flight. Dean Winchester would be saved, and the path to his destiny would begin. Finally, the fire that was hell was left behind, and Dean's body was in sight. He forced Dean's soul back into his body. He laid a hand over Dean's eyes, and his body glowed with a golden light. When the golden light died down, the wounds that the hellhounds left behind on Dean's corpse were gone, and the scars of the past faded to nothing. Dean Winchester was saved. The world had a chance. With the sound of beating wings, he was gone, awaiting other orders.

Yet, with the rising of Dean, he knew not of what he had done. He had broken the veil between worlds, and brought forth two of which did not belong in a world where demons existed, and seals were being broken.

After some time, Dean Winchester awoke in complete darkness. Fear quickly and effectively gripped his entire being. He then realized silver lighter was in the grasp of his right hand. He flipped it on, only to discover he was trapped in a box -- underground.

He yelled with all his being, "HELP!"

He did it twice more. It was then he realized no one would come. He worked his knuckles to the point that they were bloody. Soon enough, his hand broke through ground, and the sun broke through. He was free! He used all the strength he thought he had to pull himself out of the grave and to a standing position. It was a sunny day out. He looked around further, and realized around his grave was a humungous patch of dead grass.

He didn't understand why he was alive, what busted him out of hell, or how he got out…

But he knew where to find out.

They both awoke -- barely. They were half conscious. Apparently, they were alive. They didn't even understand what happened and didn't have enough consciousness to wonder where they were either. Melanie moved first. She used what little strength she had to open the door and assess the situation. She whined, "My car…"

Tabitha, asked, "What happened?"

"Apparently, after our ears were destroyed by that loud ringing, I lost control of the car, and we crashed into a tree. MY POOR CAR…! Wait, where'd it go?"

She looked around, but it was nowhere in sight.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow, "Didn't we JUST climb out of it a second ago?" she asked, scanning the area, not really facing Melanie.

"Yeah. I really hope we aren't dead and are like that woman in the episode, 'Road Kill' from Supernatural; season 2. That'd suck."

Tabitha groaned, "Would you stop referencing that show?!" She paused, a sudden realization on her face. "Wait," she spun around to face Melanie "what happened to her?"

"She and her husband drove off the road, crashed into a tree, and the woman died. Once a year, on that day, her killer, and the woman would haunt that road. She'd climb out of her car, look for help, turn back, and the car would be gone."

Tabitha blinked, "Yeah, that wouldn't be very nice. C'mon, let's start walking. Maybe someone took our car to be fixed." Tabitha started walking down the road.

Melanie followed. Soon they saw a sign that read 'Lawrence County, South Dakota'.

Their eyes widened, "How did we get from Nebraska…" Melanie walked closer to the sign, as if she wasn't sure she was reading it correctly, "To South Dakota?" she finished, turning back to Tabitha. Tabitha glanced up the sky; the stars in particular, out on the deserted road they seemed to shine brighter.

"Who knows." She stated a pensive expression on her features, her developing hang over having obviously gone elsewhere leaving her with renewed alertness.

They continued walking, seeing nothing else that they could do until they came to a lot where there was a sign: Singer Salvage Yard, it read. Apparently, Melanie didn't see the connection; otherwise she would have died and gone to heaven.

They walked to the house, until Melanie stopped dead in her tracks.

"'Mel?" Tabitha asked, confused.

The girl in question's face lit up, "MY CAR!!" she exclaimed.

Melanie ran in one direction, and Tabitha followed her line of sight. Indeed, where Melanie was running, stood her Dodge Challenger, in one piece. Tabitha's mouth most likely was going to fall off its hinges; that was, if it wasn't for the fact that she was already used to Melanie acting insane…over a car.

Still, Tabitha had to say something "Melanie, stop being obsessive over a car! It's not a person!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot in frustration, though, really she had no room to talk since she named and treated her electronics like people.

"But…but…It's _my_ car!" Melanie retorted, mouth shaped into a child's pout.

"I'm going to guess you two are the owners of that car?" A gruff voice sounded from behind them. Tabitha turned around first. "Actually…" she started, taking in the man before them. He appeared to be in his late thirties, early forties, maybe later judging by the amount of grey hairs in his beard and the good amount of wrinkles on his face. He wore a baseball cap and a plaid shirt that looked like they had long ago seen their day's end, but Tabitha kept her mouth shut on this. "It's Melanie's car." Tabitha continued, finishing her observation of the man before them. "And as you can see, she loves it very much." She ended, gesturing with her thumb to the girl hovering over the car.

"I can see that." Replied the man, he sighed looking back at the car, "Well, it appeared here out of nowhere, and I got it running again." He looked back at Tabitha, then Melanie, "Since you didn't actually ask for it to be fixed, I guess I'll give you a discount."

The girls panicked and immediately started rummaging through their pockets and bags, hoping to find some money. They found some, but not nearly enough to pay for a car repair. They looked at each other, "Uh…" They looked back at the man.

The man seemed to understand their predicament, "It's alright. It's on the house, this time. My name is Bobby Singer, and I own this salvage yard."

Melanie nodded, and they both shook his hand. Surprisingly, it still didn't click with Melanie _where _they were…

The man invited them into his house, and seeing nothing wrong with the man both girls followed him in. It was somewhat smaller than most houses, but cozy. There was basic kitchen gone miniature, with a sink, stove, oven, and a small table in the middle. There was also a living room type place with a sofa and a couple of chairs.

Melanie started the introductions, "My name is Melanie Beckett, and this is my friend, Tabitha Reilly." She said, Bobby nodded then Melanie started to explain their situation. "We honestly don't know how we got here. One minute I'm driving down the road, the next a loud ringing noise nearly destroys our ear drums, after that I lost control of the car, then everything went black, and the next thing I know, we're in South Dakota when we were in Nebraska."

There was a moment of silence, Bobby broke it, "That doesn't make a lick of sense." He replied.

Tabitha scoffed, "You're telling us. For all we know, we could still be suffering from the effects of alcohol." She paused, realization dawning in her eyes. "By the way Mel…" She turned to Melanie. "I told you you'd almost get us killed someday!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

Melanie laughed sheepishly then her expression changed, "Hey that was _not_ my fault! The ringing murdered my head!"

Tabitha just rolled her eyes, and scoffed once more. Melanie glared, but her glare didn't really have any malice in it.

The pair reminded Bobby of Sam and Dean, before Sam was stabbed, and Dean made the deal to save Sam's life…

It would have been comical, had it not been for the current circumstances. With the things the girl Melanie had told Bobby, he decided then and there he'd make sure they weren't supernatural creatures. He pulled his silver knife out of his pocket. Tabitha noticed it first; as the flash of silver from the blade caught her eye. Trained from young age in self defense she grabbed it before he could do anything. "Hey, what's this for?!" Tabitha inquired, as she examined the blade.

It was then that it _finally_ dawned on Melanie, _where _they were. She looked down at the floor as it hit her: The salvage yard, the fact his name was Bobby, the high pitched ring that brought them there…

_Click. _Though it seemed entirely impossible, this- Melanie realized, was Supernatural season 4…

And they were smack in the middle of it.

Melanie whipped her head up and looked Bobby directly in the eye, her attitude entirely changed. "We're not demons or anything else you can think of! Now give me the knife." She commanded. Tabitha, momentarily stunned by the sudden change in her friend loosened her grip and Bobby used that moment to throw her off him, and down to the floor.

Bobby growled, "How would I know you're telling the truth?" he asked, pointing the blade at Tabitha, then Melanie.

Tabitha, bewildered looked to Melanie for answers; Demons and using silver knives with pentagrams on people was just not a part of her mind. Actually, it made no sense at all.

"Mel, what is going on?" she asked, a small tremor of fear in her voice.

"You'll see." Melanie replied, as she eyed Bobby, "Give us some holy water, let us walk through some devil's traps, we'll do whatever we have to, to prove to you that we're just nor-" Melanie chuckled as she rethought her sentence, "Okay, we're far from normal, but, we're just humans."

Slowly, Tabitha got up from the floor and nodded in agreement, trying to see where Melanie was going with all this.

Bobby appeared to accept Melanie's proposal for he handed them both a flask of holy water.

Melanie quickly downed ½ the flask, and following her friend's example, in her own way Tabitha took a sip. Nothing happened to either of them.

Melanie smiled, "See? We're not demons."

Bobby wasn't convinced, "You could still be shape shifters. Or revrants. Or spirits."

Melanie sighed and rolled her eyes, "If we were, the numerous symbols and lines of rock salt you have around here would have trapped us." Upon Melanie mentioning such things Tabitha looked around the house and noticed them, wondering how in the world she missed them before.

She shot Melanie an incredulous look, "How do you know all of this?"

Melanie gave Tabitha a cryptic look, "Tabii, you know how I know." She replied, just as cryptically, using Tabitha's nickname.

Tabitha got the hint, focusing her mind on Melanie's, her eyes shined with realization and she nodded. Bobby cocked an eyebrow. However, before he could question them about their strange connection they were saved from explaining by the phone ringing. Bobby gave them a look that said, 'Wait here.' They nodded, and he walked off to answer the phone.

They heard, "Ya." there was a short pause then Bobby replied again with "Ya?" "Who's me?" There was a long drawn out silence. The phone rang again and then Bobby's voice started to get defensive, "Who is this?" another long pause, "this ain't funny, call again and I'll kill ya'."

A click from the phone is what followed.

They both looked at each other, both channeling the emotions that flowed from Bobby as he walked back into the room. He looked at them, his eyes basically asking, 'What?'

Melanie smiled, "It's a long story."

Bobby put a hand up, "If it has anything to do with psychic children in any way, I don't want nor need to hear it."

He shook his head after his sentence. Both Melanie and Tabitha laughed at his expression. They sat down at the table that was in the kitchen, when a knock was at the door. Who it could be, they didn't know completely, but Melanie had an idea.

Bobby opened the door to see a younger-looking man standing at the entrance. His eyes were a dark green color, and his hair was a mess of blonde and light brown. He wore a green, button down, long sleeved shirt, with dark jeans, and boots. _Dean Winchester_- thought Melanie, _a very alive, Dean Winchester_. To Melanie and Tabitha, he looked like he was exhausted, almost as if he had walked the entire way there. Which (Melanie guessed) he probably did, part of the way, at least. Bobby stared in shock, as Dean stood in front of him with an exasperated, yet sheepish, look on his face.

He said, "Surprise" with a nervous smile on his face.

Neither Melanie nor Tabitha had to say anything. They knew what each other was thinking. Though Tabitha was becoming more confused by the minute and she looked between the two men then back to Melanie hoping she'd clear her confusion. Melanie, on the other hand was dying from excitement. There was no doubt in her mind that this was definitely the world of Supernatural and it was in fact the time period of season 4. As far as Melanie was concerned it seemed she and Tabitha had no choice, but to be in the middle of it…

No choice at all and for that…

She loved it.


End file.
